Smoke
by Crawling Elf a.k.a. ZIM
Summary: One bad habit and two Avengers just hanging out. Iron Man&Captain America. Slash Warning


Title: Smoke

Author: Crawling Elf a.k.a. ZIM

Fandom: New Avengers.

Pairing: Iron Man/Captain America.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Marvel owns them.

Distribution: Ask first, please.

Summary: One bad habit and two Avengers just hanging out.

Warnings: Slash.

Notes: New Avengers comics no specific issue.

Thanks to Shen Long for doing the beta, I would never post anything without your approval.

**SMOKE**

I tease my lungs with nicotine, I show it the way into my chest, only to sadistically pull it away.

I enjoy it.

It doesn't taste the same though without tiny sips of a twenty something scotch between drags. But it works.

Often I get disapproving looks every time I do it.

Not here though, in my own house, while watching nothing on TV with one of my closest friends.

"A fantastic smell, isn't it, Steve?"

"It stinks."

Said without any sign of discomfort, more like an automatic answer; reminds me of those old 'just say no' campaigns.

"Have you ever tried?"

"Hmm?"

I got my answer from the other side of the couch.

"You should, I think people could really learn a lot about themselves just by trying everything in life, even if it's only once."

A bit more than a grunt as a response, we're too tired to exchange points of view; he's in costume and my armor still on, not exactly the most comfortable cloth for relaxing.

Both of us way too worn out to get beyond the couch, or try to pay any attention to the screen, just flipping channels.

This must be what getting old feels like.

Apathy.

I keep babbling, trying to make a conversation.

"You know, it tastes even better coming from someone else's lips."

"I don't think I could ever kiss a guy that smells like that."

Suddenly I'm out of my lethargy.

"Guy?" I asked putting the cigar away.

"No, I mean… you know what I meant."

"Yeah, major Freudian slip there, Cap."

A blushing Captain America, now that's an interesting sight.

He cleared his throat and crossed his arms like nothing had happened.

But he's clearly uncomfortable.

An uneasy silence settles despite the television background noise.

Now I'm feeling awkward.

I gather my strength to leave and put this behind us, maybe tomorrow we can pretend we went straight to bed.

It wasn't something bad, or earth shaking, but for whatever reason he was upset. And I can't figure out why.

I turn back to the starter of this conversation, the goddamn smoke. This could be a good time to think of quitting.

"I have never…" Words trail off.

I really don't know what to say to that.

Kissing a man? Well it's not so outrageous; god knows I had my share of wild parties.

I can't believe we're actually talking about this.

I intended to pick my words carefully, choosing something adequate.

"Do you want us to?"

What I said was far from that. _Do you want to?_ That's what I meant, a casual, not threatening question; now he probably thinks I'm making a move on him.

No answer, not even a nod. He just stands up, moving to make his way out.

I'm gonna be apologizing for weeks.

Oh, what the hell.

Caught him in mid air interrupting his exit, falling back on the couch; if I'm about to say I'm sorry it's got to be for something worthy, not just some out of place comment.

I kissed him.

Nothing changed, he didn't kiss back; there was no electricity, the planet didn't stop moving, nor was an unspoken bond magically forged or some other outrageously romantic event; only a quick brush between our lips, and then apart.

I'm almost disappointed. I'd just started constructing that idea in my mind when he kissed me.

Now, I'm shocked.

It's not only his mouth showing a sudden interest in me, but his hands touching little by little my face. I put my arms around his shoulders, but I can't feel them, the armor gets in the way.

His fingers weave through my hair, I want to do likewise but the gauntlets prove to be an obstacle; especially with his mask on.

I put my attention into the one thing I can do, and move my mouth to kiss his jaw line, that square hero like chin; his breath pounding against my ear, telling with anticipation that his lips will follow.

I'm making out with freaking Captain America! God, I'm never telling my grandchildren about this.

I let that thought slide, and keep performing the task at hand. Don't know where that outburst of hero worship came from, definitely out of place; we've been close for years.

Although never this close.

I play slowly with my tongue in the left corner of his mouth trying to breach inside, in a few seconds I'm touching his perfect teeth; inside, his own tongue seems to avoid mine, like as if it weren't ready.

I pull back to see him and smile, he's catching his breath and so am I.

I have a hard time forming the question, but I need to ask, I always need to know where things are going.

"Do you want us to go on?"

Looking at me in disbelief, like not knowing the answer, grasping in a second what I meant.

"No."

It's not unexpected, but it is disappointing.

"Sure, I understand."

His first time, I get it, but I'm gonna be so frustrated for the rest of the night with that warm up, can't be sure I'll be able to handle it myself; ok, I better turn my attention away from him, I'm starting to get the most lewd ideas.

I fix my hair while watching the TV again, ignoring the increased temperature. This is hopeless.

Maybe if I ask again.

"Steve…"

Voices, they're coming our way. The rest of the team has arrived.

He heard them before I did, good thing we stopped, I suppose getting caught would have been quite embarrassing. Wonder if it was as hard for him to drop it as it was for me.

I watch the other Avengers enter and get comfortable. Spider-Man sits in the empty space between us in his always cheery mood. Normally I would be pleased with his company; right now I'm annoyed out of my mind.

"You two beat us here, did we miss anything?"

I hear someone ask, but disregard it and turn my head to Cap. I'm sure he would tell the truth if you ask him a direct question.

"Not really, but it could happened again."

"After all, they're all reruns," I added.

The night passed without any other event that could me make me sweat. I was relieved, but still curious as to what might happen in the future, near future that is.

I glanced at him, searching for any hint of an answer to put my mind at ease.

We made eye contact.

He didn't wink at me or smile in a mysterious way, to let me know that the best part was still to come; it was just something in his body language that made it clear to me.

I smirked, sealing our silent deal, knowing that all I have to do is wait a bit longer.

Loosening up in my seat, I light up another one.

Still without paying attention directly to me, I heard him comment.

"For the record, Tony, _I have never smoked."_


End file.
